disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
I Thought I Lost You (song)
I Thought I Lost You is the first single for Disney's Fall animated movie Bolt. This song is sung by Miley Cyrus & John Travolta. It was released November 11, 2008 with a free APP on iTunes RhinoBall. Lyrics MILEY Nobody listens to me, don’t hear a single thing I've said Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head Don't know how really I feel, Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care Don’t know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there Like somehow you could be the break and I could walk away from the promises we made And swore we’d never break!! MILEY AND TRAVOLTA CHORUS I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me I thought I’d never your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went but I kept the moments that we were in 'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend And now I got you, but I thought I lost you! TRAVOLTA I felt so empty out there, and there were days I had my doubts but I knew I'd find you somewhere because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day and I swore I'd never break a promise we made MILEY AND TRAVOLTA CHORUS I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me I thought I’d never your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went but I kept the moments that we were in 'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend And now I got you, but I thought I lost you! TRAVOLTA I told myself I wouldn’t sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea MILEY I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were MILEY AND TRAVOLTA And now here we are, are MILEY here we are I thought I lost you TRAVOLTA I thought I lost you too MILEY I thought I lost you TRAVOLTA I thought I lost you MILEY yeah MILEY AND TRAVOLTA CHORUS I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me I thought I’d never your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went but I kept the moments that we were in and I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend And now I got you, I thought I lost you! MILEY but I thought I lost you TRAVOLTA I thought I lost you too BOTH so glad I got you, got you MILEY so glad I got you, yeah yeah I thought I lost you TRAVOLTA I thought I lost you too Music Video The Music Video for this song shows John and Miley singing in a record studio with clips of Bolt. Category:Songs Category:Miley Cyrus